last chance at happiness
by lemonpoo
Summary: hinata is pushed to the limit, as she wants to die, but "someone" comes along for the ride to help! rated m for posible lemon, and suicidle attempt. naru-hina it dosent make to much sence....but nether do i....
1. begining of what will be soon

HI! LEMONPOO is here! Okie dokie, this story is off the top of my mind, it came and wouldn't go away... so...IM WRIGHTING IT!

Disclaimer: ...unfortunately I haven't stolen...uh...bought naruto...so...no I don't own...

Me: okie dokie, hinata, I have decided to make you want to commit suicide!

Hinata:...why...

Me: cuz I said!

Hinata:um...ok...

Naruto: NOOOO! Not hinata-chan! ...I want to tell her something...

Me: ...then tell her now!

Naruto: ...no...

Hinata: um...can w-we read the story now please?

Me: we would have by now,but naruto...

Naruto: HEY! DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME!

Me: ...ok...STORY TIME!

-

"BUBYE Konoha!" Said a blonde ninja, as he walked next to his sensei jiraya, saying good bye to his home for 2 years. An indigo haired girl zoomed up a tree to watch her beloved leave her, without a goodbye. "Oh I wish I could tell him... wish so bad!" she thought with a frown of hatred to her shyness. "hmmm...am I forgetting something?" ast the blond ninja to himself. "hmmm...why dose naruto have a frown?" ast a confused jiraya to himself also. "naruto, you look troubled? said jiraya to naruto with a half smile. "I think I forgot something..." Said naruto scratching the back of his head.

-

"Its been 2 and a half years." said a spiky haired ninja on top of a telephone pole.  
"I've missed it here..." he continued only to be interrupted by a pink haired girl.

-

"YA!" said a doggie demon (heehee! I had to... just had to... XD) "so naruto is back then? ast a ninja with a trench coat and glasses. "YEP! And ima go see what hes doing after training!" said the boy with a giant dog under him. "na-naruto-kun has returned?" ast a indigo haired girl with a slight blush. "mmmhhhmmm"  
answered kiba. "...oh..." She said and ran off and a puff of dirt trailing behind. "HINATA WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" ast a confused kiba, and a barking akamaru under him.

-

Later that night, bright festival lights shown down in the village as a girl sat and wached not happy."Everyone is celebrating narutos return..." Said hinata sadly. "I'm so weak...couldn't even tell naruto the truth before...i cant stand being around him...it hurts to much..." She said and looked over konoha from the hokoge's monument. "I want to end my pain...now..."she said leaning over the rail. ' none will remember me after about a month or two...im done.' She thought as she leaned over more. She was about to let go and thought about the sight of her body lying dead on the street below. "This shall be fun...the falling will end my sorrow...im done..."with that she let go, only to be grabbed by a pair of strong hands around her waist. "LET GO! IM DONE WITH THIS WORLD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHY! TELL ME WHY!" answered the man holding her." I couldn't even confess my true love! IM WEAK! I DON'T BELONG ON THIS EARTH! NO ONE LOVES ME!" She cried into her hands. "not even my own father..."she trailed off, noticing who was holding her. 'NO! let me go!' she screamed in her head, only crying harder into her hands. "no one loves you...?" ast a rather confused naruto. "That's not true!" he said setting her on the ground in front of him.  
"How d-do you know!" '(sigh)the stutter is back...' she ended her yelling in her mind with that thought. Naruto was taken back at this sweet, innocent girl, who used to fain on the spot when he touched her...now yelling at him! "Well, you have all the people in konaha! Sakura, Tenten, Ino, choji, shikamaru, Tsunade, jiraya, neji,  
and lots others!" he said scanning his mind for names. "They will forgive and forget..." She said in a whisper. "No they won't...they all care for you! Why don't you see that?!" he said raising his voice. "Because..im-im weak...im a mistake.."She said as she slunk down to her knees and rapping her arms around them. "Your not a mistake,your not weak,your loved because your sweet and show love for every person in this village!" he finished slightly quieter. At this she shivered ...she never thought about it..but,yes, she did love every person in this village..but,one special ninja made her so sad but yet so happy at the same time.

-

So...how was it? Didja like it? HUH HUH HUH!? Well you dont have to review...just like to see if anyones reading, and if im any good at this stuff, so if you please...REIVEW!...if I get enough good comments ill continue my stories,if I get enough bad comments,ill give up on them all...(sniff) so sad...oh well...its the cold hard truth...so say what you like. next chapter is up as soon as i get 3 good reviews...ill give up for good if i get 3 bad comments...


	2. EXSCAPED CRIMINAL!

HEDO! Thats lemonpoo language for hello! So I was thinking...dont really care if people dont like my stories...so if you dont like em dont read em! So ima type for the fun of it cuz I like to see my stuffs on fan fiction┘.it makes me feel special!  
So if you dont like reading my stories┘.why are you hear anyway? I you do like em, YAY FOR YOU!

Okie dokie, this is really exciting! NEW CHARICTER IM ADDING! Guess who...me! yay! Iv always wanted to be in a story!...ok im gunna exaggerate a little...so dont get your panties in a knot going, "no human can look like that or do things like that!" Like I said, exaggerating a little, but the personality...so me!

Me: Naruto before you say anything...SHUT UP!

Naruto: ...i didnt say anything...

Me: your point is?

Hinata: Kyi (lemonpoo) dose not own naruto,or I would rule the world! MWAHAHAH!...oops...uh...on with t-the story...

-

"EVERYBODY LOVES YOU!" said naruto staring her strait in the eye. "n-n-not the o-one I want the m-m-m-mo-most"  
cried hinata into her hads once again. "and who is that!?" ast naruto with anger in his voice. 'this is it...its time to tell the truth'  
hinata thought with pain in her head."i-i-i cant tell y-you..." "why not!?" "I-i-it hurts to much" she manedged to get out.  
Naruto noticed the fear in her eyes and leaned down to pick her back up. he took her over to a bench and sat down sitting her next to him while rubbing her back with one hand and holding her hand with the other. "hina-chan, you can tell me anything, i wont judge you." he said soothing her. she shivered as she felt his hands on her, and a big gust of wind blew past. "n-n-n-n-n-NARUTO"  
"yes hina-chan?" he ast as she dug her face into his chest. "T-the one i l-l-love is brave, strong, gentle, k-kind, and devoted to bringing his best freind b-back." she cryed softly not looking up, but digging in futher, afraid of his reaction.  
"he makes m-m-my heart ake because, he l-l-l-loves a nother...but i r-refuse to stand in th-the way because i-i-i-i want him happy, because w-when hes h-happy, so a-am i...AWCHU!" she said as she snezed "bless you." was the only thing he cold think of while he scanned his mind for someone like she dicribed.  
she got goose bumps thinking about him figuring her secret. "hina-cha, i cant seem to find a single person as great as you dicribed..." he trailed off.  
he head her wisper somthing very quite with a qiver. "hina-chan, its getting late lets get you ome, your family is probly worrying"  
"no...no theyr not..."she said getting up away from his grasp. she rapped her hands aroud herself, it was so cold her feet where numb. she got an idia.  
"i-its ok n-naruto-kun, i-illl walk home alone" she said with a weak smile wipping away her tears. "are you shre hina-chan, i could walk you home if you want, and on the way you can tell me who this perfect guy you like is, and i can held you get him maby." said naruto with his trademark grin. "nah, i-im ok." said hinata blushing like a strawberry. "ok, but i wanna see you tomarrow to talk a little more about it." he said still with that same grin. "oh...iv got a mission, i cant, m-maby some other t-time..." "OK!" he said giving her a big bear hug. her blush went tomato style. "man, hina-chan you smell like raman! but...you need to get your face checked, you go red all the time!" he said squeezeing her. "nar-naruto-kun..." she wispered. "well good night!" he said walking the opisite direction.  
"good night naruto-kun." she said excited her stutter went away for a second. She waited till she knew he was about back to his appartment when she wispered," I love you naruto-kun.."

-

NEXT MORNING!

naruto woke with a yell. 'man, thats was some dream' he thought,' who knew hinata was a lezbo!?, wait...it was just a dream...fweew! scared me for a sec'  
so he dicided to go see if hinata was gone yet. he leaped on threw kohona tword hinatas house. "hey kiba, thought you guys went on a mission today, nauto said. wondring why kiba was alone with akamaru playing fech. "nah, it was a solo mission." "for what?" ast naruto with curiosity. "some escaped criminal form the rain." said kiba while throwing the stick hard the other direction. "WHAT!, she shuldent be doing that by herself!" he said staring wide eyed at kiba. "its no big deal, its some 14 year old, who did some messed up things." "LIKE WHAT!?" naruto ast still scared.  
"somthing about killing with no feeling or somthing, i dont know, it wasent my missi..." kiba was iterupted by naruto screaming somthing about ramen and suicide. "whatever..." he said throwing the stik again.

-

well thats it for now... R&R PWEEZ!


	3. peanut butter head?

HEDO AGIN! Kyi (aka lemonpoo) i just wanna say, THIS IS GUNNA BE AWSOME! i kinda stuck myself in a corner, cuz i was planning sasuke in this somewhere...and i rembered, HE WITH Orochimaru! so...its gunna hava time skippy! but not to worry, it will make sence...hopefully...anypoo, LETS GET GOIN!

Hinata: Kyi dosent o-own naruto, that Japanese g-guy dose.

Naruto: HOW COME HINATA-CHAN ALWAYS GETS TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!?

Me: cuz i like hinata better!

Naruto: (sniff) that makes me sad...

Hinata: D-dont worry n-naruto-kun, i l-l-l-love you...ummm...

Naruto: (stare) What did you just say?

Hinata: um...

ME: SHE SAID NOTHING! LETS TYPE!

Naruto ran tword the hokoge's tower. (i dont know what that place is called! dont sue me)  
He zoomed past shizune, her looking quite confused of what that sudden gust of wind was.  
He reached for the nob of the door to the office, and practicly ripped the door off its henges.  
" Tsunade!" he screamed not worring about respect or the insault he usuly calls her granny.  
her beeing asleep was awaken with a jolt and threw a book tward the door. "...naruto"  
she yawned not thinking that he had just used her name and not granny. "YOU SENT HINATA ON A MISSION TO CATCHA KILLER BY HERSELF!?" "(YAWN) yes...but its not that bad..." she said.  
"SHE COULD BE KILLED!" "no she wont, she probly wont find her...nobody can.." she said scraching her nose. "hmm? nobody can find 'her'?its a she?"naruto ast with a tilt of his head.  
"yes, shes been on the run for like a year now, you wanna know somthing?"what?" ast naruto, it felt like a million pound dog was liffted off his shulders hearing this. "shes got a demon too"  
said tsunade with a mader of fact way.  
"SHE DOSE!?" "yes, but not to worry, shes a compleat baka, literaly." "so...she dosent know"  
"no, she dosent understand killing is bad, or realy annything else for that madder"  
"so...this mission is a fail"  
"yep!" said tsunade sighing."then why did you send her on that mission?" "so she could get away for a while..." naruto tillted his head once again and squinted his eyes. "get away"  
"ya, shes been stressed latly, i wannted to give her a brake, so i let her go on a mission to get away from here"  
"i see..." he said but still not understanding. "hahah...you would fall in love with that baka!" she said laughing like an idiot. "HINATA?!" "no the other one, i mean you are so alike! its almost funny." she said with a nother laugh.  
"fine, im leaving to go train." he said like a little chiled that wasent aloud to have their favorite toy.  
"have fun with that..." she said slipping into sleep again.

A YEAR LATER!

It was a bright sunny morning, with the slight sent of rain, a year after hinatas little "episode" and nauto had gotten sasuke back.  
everything seemed purfect for the ninja, but he had developed a strange feeling, and didnt know how to discribe it.  
he disided to go on a morning walk around the village. he got as far as the main gates, and heard a loud sound, like a pig was beeing murdered. he ran tword the sound trying to be quite if it was an enemy. what he saw suprised him to no end, a girl sleeping snoring as loud as a hurricane. she was sleeping like a little dog all curled up.  
"are you ok?" he ast wondering if he should be frightened or laughing his head off.  
"SHUT UP IM TRYING TO EAT MY LEMON YOU PEANUT BUTTER HEAD"  
she yelled, like she was still asleep. "peanut butter head?" he ast stepping closer.  
"are you even awake?" he stepped closer and closer to see if she looked like someone he should be fighting.  
she sat up with a jolt like lightning, and rubber her eyes. 'Oh my god, she has neon green eyes!' he said tohimself veary suprised.  
"hmmm..." she ast sleepily and jumped up seeing she wasent alone. "can you tell me what you want so i can go back to sleep!?" she said sticking her pinky in her right ear.  
"you snore realy loud...what village do you come from anyway?" said naruto noticing that he couldent see her headband. "i dont know...hey! WANT A BITE OF MY LEMON"  
she said smiling and compleatly geting off subject. naruto just stared at this strange girl infront of him. "no...you dont know what village your from?" "nope!" she said smiling like an idiot...no duh, she was an idiot. "how could you not know what village your from"  
he ast alaremed, he still couldent see her headband. "then where are you from?" "  
"..." "..." "..." "YOU LOOK LIKE A PORKYPINE!" she exclaimed. "ok"  
he said with a little question. 'GLERGLE!' her tummy holered for food, other then lemons.  
" one thing...wheres you team?" he ast with frusteration. "i dont got one" she said witha big goofy smile still on her face. 'GLERGLE!' it did it agin. "SHUT UP STUPID TUMMY,  
I DONT GOT NUTHIN BESIDES LEMONS SO SHUT UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR FACE IN"  
she said, strangly enough talking to her stomach. naruto was disterbed at her odd behavior, but then again, he was odd too, atleast thats what other people say."...are you hungry?" he ast noticing her stomach seemed to be growling lika a bear. "YES!...but all i have is lemons...i love lemons...but my tummy likes to eat different things...so its not satisfyed with just lemons!" she said sadness hinting in her strangly loud ...softish, misicalish...(im just gunna shut up now)...voice. lets just say she had a strangly pretty but loud ubnoxish voice. "well, i could get you some food!" he smiled freindly. "realy? thad be great...no...AWSOME!" she scramed and jumped on him This scared the crap out of him, was she attacking him?!...no...it was...a hug?" I WOV YOU SO MUCH!" she said sqweezing him purple.  
she noticed he was turning purple, so she let go. 'MAN! this girl is fricking strong!' was all he could think in that moment.

Me: MWAHAHAAHAHAH! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAH! AWSOMENESS!

Naruto:...kyi is having some tecnical diffilculties...wow i actuly said that...anyway...

Hinata: read an-and review please...

Naruto: (smack!) ok...i think shes better now...

Me: OW! MWHAHAHAAHAH! ITS SO AWSOME IM IN THE FRIEAKIN STORY! MWAHAHAH!

Hinata: a-aparently not...

KIba: maby thisll help...AKAMARU! SICK EM!

Me: PUPPY! YAY! MORE AWSOMENESS! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!

Naruto: hurry! leave! before things get really messy... 


	4. RAMEN TIME! YAY

Hedo! lemonpoo here! i just wanna say, thanx for reading! and, im sorry for taking for so long to do this chapter, but hay, iv gota life ya know...well if you call doing nonstop chores and mowing peoples yards as a life, but anypoo,  
heres the next chapter! :D

ME: gimme a brake, i dont own naruto!...hinata dose.  
Naruto: WHAT?! NO ONE OWNS ME!

Hinata: a-actuly...that o-one guy dose...w-whats his name...k-kishiymoto or s-somthing...

Me: i have no clue XD

Naruto: you can say that agin...peanut butter head?! WHATS PEANUT BUTTER ANYWAY!?

Me: you dont know what peanut butter is?

Nauto: nope!

Me: Forget it...ON WITH DA STORY!

-  
"excuse me...but can we go!?im hungy!" said the girl. "you mean hungry?" "no, hungy! LETS GO"  
The "Mysterious" girl yanked him along. "YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING!" sighed naruto trying to get from her grip on his sleave. "...your right...i dont..."she said letting go. "fweew! want ramon?!" naruto said with an excited kind of ending. "r-a-m-o-n? Whats that?" she ast sitting on the ground tilting her head to the side. Naruto sweat droped but answered "youll see...COME ON!" he said now him pulling her along by her rist. "LET GO!" she screamed. "be quiet! I WANNA HURRY! he said still pulling her. All of the sudden, a greenish puff of smoke appered...and...lee popped out?! "DUDE THAT WAS SO AWSOME! DO IT AGIN"  
The girl said in amazment. "NARUTO! YOUR HURTING THE YOUTHFUL GIRLS RIST!" said lee kind of ignoring the girls request.  
"Im not hurting her, anyway, if i was its just payback for her turning me purple!" cried naruto in annoyance. "...heehee...i did turn him barny"  
the girl started to laugh uncontrolably. She stopped as lee got down on one nee and grabbed her hand. "Lee, what ar..." "young youthness! i would be veary pleased to ask you on a date!" Cried lee iterupting naruto confusedness. "...date...?" ast the girl. "yes a date!" he said in his good guy pose. "lee thats creepy, and i bet she dosent know what a date even is.." naruto said with a snort. "naruto, shes not a baka...are you lovly lady?" ast lee with heart in his eyes. "...no..." she said in a leap for a tree, suprisingly she made a 11 foot jump to a branch above her.  
"see! i told you naruto..." "wait a minet lee...excuse me girl, but what was the no for"  
"no date!" She screamed sticking her toung out. "Why not my youthfull Beauty!?"ast lee...crying?! (dude...hes creepy)  
"you scare me!"she said crossing her arms. "hehe!" naruto laughed bending over. "...nauto...im going to find sakara then, but till then..." lee appered next to the girl and grabbed her hand again," ill be waiting for a more youthfull answer!" he said kissing her hand and poffing away.  
"hahahahahaah!" said naruto on the ground pounding the ground with his fists. The girl shivered. "...creepy...im leaving now bubye!" she said jumping down and landing on her feet about to run away. naruto got up and right as she was about to run and grabbed her rist agin, "not yet! I WANT YOU TO TRY SOME RAMON!" he said yanking her along yet again. but this time she did not protest, as she where thinking deeply ( HAHAAHH! thinking! thats funny!...she thinks?) he stopped pulling her as he came upon the stand he gose to almose every day. "the usaual please"  
said naruto with a giant grin. "and the lovly lady?" ast ayame. "NOT AGAIN!" she cryed as she banged her head on the table. "no its ok, she just wants your order!" naruto said putting his hand on her sholder making her stop banging her head. "oh...in that case...ice tea!" she said jurking her head up.  
"ok..." "oh and one small bowl of chicken ramon!" added naruto for the girl." ok!" ayame said as she turned around to get the stuff. "why ice tea?" ast naruto as someone was walking up. he turned in his seat and saw it was sasuke walking up with suprisingly no fan girls. "hey teme!" naruto shouted to him.  
"I can see you got a girlfriend finaly, baka." he said with a smerk looking at the girl waiting patiently. "TEME! NO!" cried naruto trying to hold back a blush. "we just met!" he said just rembring he had no idea what her name was.  
"hehe, what ever"said sasuke setting in the chair next to the girl. "so whats your name?" ast naruto looking at the girl. "...why should i tell you"  
she said leaning in her seat and being impatiant. (heehee! she changes quick!) "cuz im treating you to ramon!" naruto said looking confused. "oh..." she said as she fell backwards, and was caught by sasuke. "WTF! said naruto shocked that anybody could accomplish falling from a seat backwards. " you ok?" ast sasuke putting her back in her seat. "NOT AGAIN !"she said starting to get up to run away. "your order!" said ayame putting the bowls on the counter. she imediatl sat backdown.  
"yay! she said and pulled he chopsticks appart. within a minor 2 seconds the ramen was compleatly gone, not even juice was left. "...wow.." said naruto, and sasuke just looked amused.  
"...wheres my ice tea?" she ast wipping her mouth on the back of her hand. " right here" said the waitress and handed her the drink with the lemon on the side.  
(hhmm...wonder what shes guna do? DUN DUN DUN!) She turned in her seat and took the lemon off and turned the glass upsidedown. Naruto and sasukes faces where like " 0.0, and 00"  
"what was that for?!" ast naruto.  
she didnt answer and popped the lemon in her mouth, it looked like she was in heaven. Sasuke just cracked up. (thats not normal...i think the " Mysterious" girl is rubbing off on people)  
'thats just funny...she kinda cute, i think ill ask her on a date...sakuras gunna be Jealous, hehe' thought sasuke grining. (thats just not right!) "okiedokie, ima go now!" she said and started to march off. Naruto quiqly paid and cault up to her. "whats your name!?" he ast out of breath. sasuke was folowing.  
nauto just started to stare at her. 'she has short brown hair, thats about down to her neck in pig tails, like ganny tsunade! and neon green eyes...thats not normal...and shes whereing a fishnet shirt under a black tanktop looking shirt, and a midthigh yello skirt...she is even weirded than hinata-chan!

sorry, but i have to end it here, for now, my daddy wants me to do the dishes and laundry, so BUBYE! R&R PWEEZE! 


	5. Rhea!

Hedo!lemonpoo here! wacha doin? well this is gunna get a little...well...different...on this next chapter. i was hyper, and at tomatopoos house (brandi) and we felt like typing, and we where bored out of are minds. so...HERE U GO!

Me: okie dokie...LETS TYPE!

Naruto: WAIT WHAT ABOUT THE DISCLAIMER!?

Me:right...hinata

Hinata: kyi dosent o-own naruto...that guy she cant rember his name dose.

Me: TYPY TIME!

Rhea:you forgot to introduce me!!your beta reader!!(pouty face)

Me:oh...oh well!

-

"so what the fuck is your name!" cryed sasuke out of caricter. Kyi just stoped in her tracks, and turned her face very slowly

and yelled"POTTY MOUTH FLUSH YOUR WORDS!" sasuke and naruto just sweatdroped. 'nevermind about that date...'sighed sasuke in his mind. 'crazy alert crazy alert, wev got a crazy person on isle 2!' naruto started to laugh at his one mind. '...this place...its...strange...I LIKE IT!' cryed the girl in her mind. "...whats your name then?" ast nauto trying to hold

back an unstopable laughter. "kyi!" she said with a big goofy grin.'all of that for three letters...hmmm...this is gunna be a longday...'said sasuke mentaly scraching his butt. "cool name!" said naruto with his trade mark grin. "Cool is a stupid

word...use...AWSOME!" she said yelling the last word. "...awsome...ok..." said naruto kinda creeped out at her screaming almost every word she said.

"well...im going to train...said naruto walking away. All of the sudden he hears a big boom, and sees a humugus...tomato

plant?! (dude this was not planed...it just popped in my head...) he ran toward the sound, along with kyi and sasuke behind,

kyi picking her nose as she ran. They came upon the koahana gates and saw...a girl, with a basket of tomatos, and screaming for bread. "OMG OMG OMG!" screamed kyi jumping up and down. "...what...is...that...?" asked sasuke. "its not a that its a girl..."said Naruto

. "OMG OMG OMG!" screamed kyi yet again, but this time runing to the random girl."KYI!" screamed the random girl as she threw her basket down and ran to kyi. "they...know eachother...hmmm..." said sasuke looking very confused.

"...thats the part that scares me..." said naruto looking very scared. "OMG OMG OMG...wait...what was your name...?"

ast kyi leting go of the hug. "coughtomatocough" "oh...RHEA!" she said grabing her in another hug."rhea" was wearing

a skirt that fell to her knees that was black tattered fishnet with a underskirt that felt like silk and was white, and her top was

a longsleeve black and mint green striped shirt and white wood flip flops and shoulder length light brown hair with a rose

tucked behind her ear,and her eyes were gray blue. "uh...kyi...?"asked naruto putting a hand on her sholder. "Oh ya! this is my dykish freind, rhea!" she said with a big smile. "dykish?" said sasuke with a strange look in "rheas" way. "It means i like

boys...and girls!" rhea exclaimed. sasuke and naruto looked at eachother and just stared. naruto wispered to sasuke

"i think we should lock hinata or me in a closet." "why?" asked sasuke. "well," he paused as he ran his fingers threw his hair smieling devilishly," im known for my good looks." "but she likes girls..." sasuke said staring in disbeleif. "and boys!" said naruto whispering in a loud voice. Rhea seen a sertain violet haired girl across the street buying bread. "hmmmmm...who

is that devilish beauty?" asked rhea with an evil smile."See i told you sasuke she wants me!"Said naruto."Shes talking bout

Hinata-chan"said sasuke leaning against a tree.Narutos jaw drops."Excuse me boys and kyi but i must go talk to the angel over there!" Said rhea with an evil smirk.Rhea walks up to hinata-chan."aw man i wanted her to like me"Said naruto with a sad face."You think shes pretty?"Sasuke asked Naruto."Cause i think shes a wack job."Sasuke added."NO!! i just wanted to feel special"Naruto."AHEM you dont have to feel special to be special cause you are special"Said kyi."aw thanks kyi"Naruto said.

Sasuke stayed out of the conversation with a amused look."NO i mean special in the kinda ADHD way"explained kyi with her big goofy grin.Naruto fell to the ground.

MEANWHILE...

"Ahem hello i noticed you buying bread"Said rhea with a cool collected crazy atitude."Y..y..yes im buying b..bread"Hinata said with a blush."Ahem would you like to marry me or perhaps go out somtime?"Said rhea."...no thank you"Hinata said.

"Which one are you saying no to?"Asked rhea.

"...B..b..both"Hinata said slighty freaked out but kinda guilty feeling.

"hhmmmmm...i will wait for you my love!"rhea exclaimed.

Suddenly kyi pops up behind rhea poking her back saying"Dyke dyke dyke dyke dyke"Then kyi sudenly poofs away.

MEANWHILE...

"WHY WHY WHY WHY!!"Screamed naruto."NOT MY HINATA CHAN!! NO"he yelled again."Your hinata chan?"Sasuke asked."I mean hypathetically"Naruto said confused."Uh huh"Sasuke ofcourse said.(Me hate sayin "said")

Kyi:Alrighty its 2 in the mornin and rhea is tired of proof readin crap so night!!

Rhea:BUHBYE NIGHTY NIGHT LOVE YOU ALL PEACE LOVE SAVE THE WORLD

Hinata:Poor g..girl,crazy and dont know it.

Naruto:Hi hinata chan wanna get married?

Hinata:later..wait a minute..what?

Naruto:Nufin

Rhea:WHY MY LOVE WHY?!

Kyi: GOOD NIGHT PPL!!eats lemon

Rhea: TO BE CONTINUED!!

Kyi:i hate those three words

Rhea:Exactly

Naruto:NIGHT...what? everyone else got to yell!!...who wants to make jello?

Hinata:R&R PLZ...did...did i jus yell?


End file.
